13 (album)
13 to w większości instrumentalny album muzyczny składający się z trzech CD. Głównym koordynatorem i producentem jest Wrathu. Udzielają się na nich Wrathu, Morfeo, Darkchrist z Polski oraz dwa rosyjskie zespoły: Retro Suicide i ich poboczny projekt Relegerande. Płyta została wydana w całości za darmo w formie elektronicznej 13 maja 2012 roku. Wykonawcy * Kamil Wrathu Kwiatkowski - syntezatory, sampling i mastering * Mateusz Morfeo Działo - sampling Dawid 'Darkchrist' Kajszczarek - syntezatory, sampling i gitara w On the Edge * Retro Suicide: ** Serge Marfin - sampling, wokal i słowa (utwory 13, 14, 19 z CD2) ** Andrew Smith - gitara, wokal, słowa, mastering (utwory 11, 13, 14, 15 i 19 z CD2) *'Alex Smith' - gitara, wokal, słowa, mastering (utwory 11, 13, 14, 15 i 19 z CD2) ** Relegerande to Alex Smith i Andrew Smith. Tracklista [CD1] 1. This way or another (Morfeo ft. Wrathu) 2. Exactly (Wrathu & Morfeo) 3. Niepokój (Wrathu) 4. Od snu do snu (Wrathu) 5. Deletion (Wrathu) 6. Junk (Wrathu) 7. 13 (Wrathu) 8. Rorsarch theme (Wrathu) 9. We need snipers! (Wrathu) 10. Inevitable (Wrathu) 11. Ruined (Morfeo) 12. Path to Nowhere (Darkchrist) 13. Desolation (Darkchrist) 14. Night (Darkchrist) 15. The Necropolis II (Darkchrist) 16. Hope and Slough (Wrathu) 17. Refleksja II (Wrathu) 18. Redhair theme (Wrathu) 19. Chief theme (Wrathu) 20. Battle near Bell of Peace (Wrathu) 21. Dumb theme (Wrathu) 22. Osiedle Postapokalipsa (Wrathu) 23. Spaces (Morfeo) 24. Change (contains Nine Inch Nails samples) (Morfeo) 25. Fallen 33 (Wrathu & Morfeo) [CD2] 1. Polish Wasteland (Wrathu) 2. 0 (Wrathu) 3. Again? (Morfeo) 4. We should, we can't (Morfeo) 5. Red Moon (Darkchrist) 6. Hemmed (Darkchrist) 7. Faces (Morfeo) 8. 0110 (Morfeo) 9. Chance (Wrathu) 10. Washed (13 version instrumental) (Wrathu) 11. Alien FM (Relegerande) 12. Nothing (13 version instrumental) (Wrathu ft. Relegerande) 13. Retro What? (Retro Suicide) 14. Retro Electro (Retro Suicide) 15. Battle for Jupiter (Relegerande ft. Wrathu) 16. Fallen 33 II (Morfeo ft. Wrathu) 17. Memento Mori (Morfeo ft. Wrathu) 18. Scharfrichter Werkzeuge (Wrathu) 19. Retro Burst (Retro Suicide) 20. On the Edge (Wrathu ft. Darkchrist) 21. Po raz ostatni (Wrathu) [CD3] 1. Anhedinh (Wrathu) 2. Otchłań Dźwięków (2005) (Wrathu) 3. Let's be prepared (Morfeo) 4. Mission (Morfeo) 5. Place II (Darkchrist & Wrathu) 6. Night II (Darkchrist) 7. Mist (Darkchrist) 8. Pieces of the Past (Wrathu) 9. The Fall (Wrathu) 10. A Warm Place (Nine Inch Nails cover) (Wrathu) 11. Lęk (Darkchrist) 12. Purgatory (Morfeo) 13. Fall into Hell (Morfeo) 14. Unclear (Morfeo ft. Wrathu) 15. Inevitable II (Wrathu) 16. Because of waiting (Morfeo) 17. #E21E13 (Morfeo) 18. Nightmare (Darkchrist & Wrathu) 19. Try (Morfeo) 20. Zobaczyć Niebo (Wrathu) 21. While you're around (Morfeo) 22. Follow me (Morfeo) 23. Znaczenie (Darkchrist) 24. New Hope (Morfeo ft. Wrathu) 25. 13 (final) (Wrathu & Morfeo) Geneza Wrathu, tworząc Autoarm, próbował uczynić z tego album koncepcyjny. Fabułę umieścił w pliku tekstowym. Czytając opowiadania Verona, doszedł do wniosku, że mógłby on być odpowiednią osobą do napisania czegoś, co sprawiłoby, że 13 ''opowiadałoby jakąś historię. Nawiązał więc z nim kontakt. Tak narodziła się idea konkursu Polskie Postapo zorganizowanego na Trzynastym Schronie. Opowiadania miały być inspiracją do tworzenia utworów, niektóre zostały nazwane tytułami opowiadań, niektóre mówią o konkretnych postaciach czy wydarzeniach. Czas tworzenia muzyki do ''13 ''obejmuje okres między 18 lipca 2010 a 28 kwietnia 2012, przy czym został użyty jeden utwór z 7 sierpnia 2005. Fabularnie Płyta występuje w kilku opowiadaniach. Echa przeszłości: W kapsule wyposażonej w radio Echo słucha utworu ''This way or another. Ryszard tłumaczy mu, że pomimo bycia w dużej mierze instrumentalną, niosła ze sobą antywojenny przekaz. Żeby przyszłość nie wyglądała tak... cóż, jak wygląda. 13: W domu Asili w Chwalęcicach Niemy uruchamia w odtwarzaczu 'piracką' kopię płyty. Jest nawiązanie do utworów Polish Wasteland, Inevitable i Hope and Slough. Wywołuje to u Niemego wyłączenie ze świata rzeczywistego. Asila wspomina, że była to płyta, której Abdullah słuchał przed śmiercią. Nowa Era (III): "(...) zauważyli sklep muzyczny z niezdemolowaną wystawą. Reklamowano na niej album o nazwie ‘13’. Musiał być bardzo popularny przed Wojną, bo wyblakły napis na wystawie głosił ‘’Brak egzemplarzy, nowa dostawa w okolicach 13 maja”. Okładka przedstawiała żołnierza w żółto-niebieskich barwach na tle zniszczonego miasta." Category:Muzyka Category:Album 13